


Owaranai shoudou ni mou nidoto modorenai (I’m abused by an endless urge)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He had agreed, hadn’t he?He had told him he was fine with being tied. That he was fine with Yuri being in control, for once.





	Owaranai shoudou ni mou nidoto modorenai (I’m abused by an endless urge)

 

Chinen smiled, mischievous.

He saw Yuya fidget a little under him as he tied his wrists to the headboard, but he didn’t fight back openly.

It would’ve been pointless, after all.

He had agreed, hadn’t he?

He had told him he was fine with being tied. That he was fine with Yuri being in control, for once.

Yuri smiled, sure that Yuya hadn’t thought this all the way through.

He should’ve at least imagined that leaving him carte blanche, whatever the circumstance, wasn’t something to be taken so lightly.

He finished tying the knot and pulled to check it was tight enough; then he got at the end of the bed, taking in his work.

He smirked, while Takaki instinctively moved his arms, without managing to move them for more than a few inches.

Yuri felt his arousal grow at the mere sight of his boyfriend like that, naked and tied up, with that unsure look on his face making him look even more defenceless.

He liked it more than he would’ve thought.

He took a deep breath and got back on the bed, straddling the elder while being careful not to touch him more than it was strictly necessary.

He leaned toward him, slowly and with absolutely studied movements, getting quite pleased when he heard him hold his breath.

“Can we begin?” he murmured, making him shiver when his tongue caressed a patch of skin behind his ear.

The elder nodded, as if he was unable to speak, and Yuri allowed himself a short laughter before moving his face to Yuya’s throat.

He licked down his jugular, stopping at the collarbone and biting softly on it, not digging his teeth enough to leave a mark.

He saw Yuya’s chest rise and fall quickly, and he felt so powerful that he wanted to go on teasing, to see if he could lead him to beg.

He was in no rush, he couldn’t.

He had all the time in the world to do things properly, and he was going to take advantage of that.

He brought his mouth around one of Yuya’s nipples and bit, hard.

Yuya hissed in pain and winced, but still he didn’t say anything.

Chinen smiled and kept brushing his teeth on his skin, then licking over it, giving to the elder a little lasting relieve before biting him again.

He saw the skin redden at his mouth’s passing, and he went lower, grazing his fingernails over his hips and then clawing down on them properly, licking at his navel, lingering on it, because he liked too much the expectation he read on Yuya’s face, the way he writhed under him, arching his back in search for a deeper contact.

Yuri could feel his boyfriend’s cock press against his stomach, and the more he felt it the slower he took it, well set into not giving him any kind of satisfaction.

Not for a while, at least.

He went even lower, moving on a line down to his groin, licking up and down on it, feeling the slight spasms of Yuya’s body under his own every time he reached the lowest point.

When he moved to his legs, blatantly ignoring where Yuya actually wanted to be touched, he heard him groan.

“Yuri...” he murmured, and the younger heard the urge in his voice, the desire of being touched, his patience to its limit already.

But it was too sun, and Chinen ignored him.

Time had stilled for him.

He didn’t care about it, he just wanted to be in that room, with Yuya at his mercy, craving his touch as if he needed it to breath, as if he couldn’t think about anything else.

And feeling desired, wanted, craved, made Chinen feel good as he never had before.

He wasn’t going to let time or haste steal that feeling for him; there was nothing conditioning him that night. It was just about him and Yuya.

He brushed his face down his leg, taking in the scent of his skin, getting even more turned on; then he went up quickly and swept his tongue on the already leaking head of Yuya’s cock.

Takaki moaned when that contact went away almost immediately, and looked at Yuri, the plea clear on his face.

Chinen kept his eyes fixated on the elder’s while he got close again, took his cock inside his mouth and then stilled.

Yuya’s forehead was damp, he tried to push toward his throat while the younger kept his hips anchored to the mattress, his fingernails dug into his skin.

Then Yuri let go of the tip, moving lower to lick the entire shaft, quickly, sloppily, careful not to hit the same spot twice.

He took him wholly inside then, sucking lightly and giving Yuya time to enjoy, before pulling away abruptly.

“Yuri!” Yuya uttered, exasperation in his voice.

“What?” he asked, innocently. “It wouldn’t be fun if I let you come right away, would it, Yuya?” he added then, sardonic.

He got off the bed and reached the desk in front of it, taking a vibrator out of a drawer.

He felt Yuya’s stare on his back, and he could almost feel his curiosity and the slight worry while he watched him handle the toy carefully.

Chinen smiled, knowing the elder had nothing to worry about.

He grabbed a chair, getting it as close as he could to the bed, and sat on it.

And then Yuya understood, and the look on his face told Yuri he hadn’t considered this, but that it was most likely worse than anything else he had in mind.

The younger raised a leg, resting the foot sideways on the bed, never tearing his eyes off of Yuya.

He brought a hand to his cock, stroking it slowly and then moving almost right away lower.

He circled around his rim, feeling his own breath grow faster, then he brought his fingers to his lips, opening them and lewdly starting to suck on them, carefully making them wet enough to make them going inside more easily.

He moved them back to their initial position and let one slip inside himself, sitting on the edge of the chair to be able to have more room and to give his boyfriend a better show.

He moaned theatrically, exaggerating his reactions when the fingers became to, while Yuya kept staring at him grave, unable to keep his body in check as it kept pushing into air, despite the elder being aware he could do nothing to satisfy himself.

It was then that Chinen brought the vibrator to his mouth, licking it sultrily, more carefully than he had done a while before with his boyfriend’s cock.

He brought it to his opening, replacing his fingers with it and turning it on, chocking back a scream, this time a real one.

He moved it inside of him, fast, as his free hand ran down his chest, his hips, the same way Yuya usually did with him, well aware it drove Yuri crazy.

Then he brought it to his cock, briefly closing his eyes and stroking himself, not too fast, while he heard muffled moans coming from Yuya.

When he felt close he had to appeal to all his strength to stop.

He pulled the vibrator out, abandoning it on the bed and standing up; he walked to the closet and grabbed one of Yuya’s ties, the look on his face dead serious as he joined the elder once again, too aroused to smile of the elder’s frustration now.

He straddled his chest, far enough that Yuya couldn’t reach him stretching his neck, and tied the necktie around his head, covering his eyes.

“Yuri... it’s not fun anymore.” Takaki murmured, his voice made hoarse by arousal, as he moved his head nervously, trying to cope with the sudden lack of sight.

Yuri didn’t answer; he got closer, caressing his face almost tenderly.

“Do you want it, Yuya?” he whispered, and all the elder could do was nod, any embarrassment long forgotten. “Then come and get it.” he told him, letting go of his face and watching him stretch forward, trying to find his cock with his mouth.

After a few attempts Takaki managed to tighten his lips around the younger’s shaft and started to frantically move his mouth and his tongue on him, aimlessly, in too much of a rush and with too little precision, so that Yuri was forced to bring a hand to the back of his head and dictate the pace himself.

He pushed inside his mouth, letting his cock reach as deep as it could, shivering when he felt his tip brush the elder’s throat.

He kept moving, the pace more and more erratic, and in the end he just couldn’t take it anymore.

He moaned his boyfriend’s name, tightened the held on his hair and finally came inside his mouth.

He kept still for a while, and reading his intentions Yuya swallowed, only then being let go.

Chinen moved awkwardly, still shaken by his orgasm, and as soon as he regained some control over his body he leant forward, undoing the knots keeping Yuya’s arms in place.

From then on he had a hard time following the elder’s movements for how quick he went.

Yuya tore the necktie from his head, then he grabbed his waist, switching their positions and ungracefully throwing him against the mattress. He took his leg, brought it on top of his shoulder and without further ado he thrust inside of him in one go, harsh, making the younger scream.

“Had fun, Yuri?” he hissed, starting to move inside of him. “Had fun leaving me tied to the bed?” another thrust, harder. “Had fun making me watch?” another, stroking that spot inside of Yuri which made him lose his mind. “Had fun making me sweat it?” he hissed again, while he moved deeper and faster, pulling almost all the way out of the younger’s body and then ramming in again, holding his hip so tight to bruise.

Chinen raised his arms, grabbing the back of his head and pulling himself up.

“Yes.” he hissed. “Yes, had lots of fun.”

In response, Yuya thrust harder inside of him, and it took him a short while longer before he was coming with a last thrust, close to being violent, spilling inside his scorching hot body.

When he pulled out and went lying next to him, Chinen couldn’t help smiling while looking at him.

His eyes were clenched, his face sweaty, his chest raising and falling so fast that it look right about to burst.

Yuri snuggled up to him, slowly caressing his cheek.

“You knew you shouldn’t have left me too much freedom, Yuuyan. Your fault for being incautious.” he mocked him, and the elder chuckled, then looked at him, mischievous.

“Who said I didn’t like it?” he asked, challenging.

Yuri bit his lip, shook his head and let go against the elder’s body.

He closed his eyes, exhaustion finally hitting him.

He wanted to stay awake, to start all over again, he wanted Yuya to take him again, as many times as he wanted.

But he could afford to sleep a while.

After all, that night, time had stilled inside that room.


End file.
